Blackout
by shamps
Summary: O que aconteceria se Raito e L ficassem presos no elevador? Bem, já que o telefone tocou depois da super massagem do L... Eles ainda têm uma segunda chance! YAOI L x Raito


O que aconteceria se Raito e L ficassem presos no elevador? Bem, já que o telefone tocou depois da super massagem do L... Eles ainda têm uma segunda chance! (YAOI L x Raito)

**AVISO: ** YAOI (romance entre dois homens) e LEMON (cenas mais fortes de amor)

serve p/ indicar início de conteúdo lemon e também o fim do mesmo. P/ qm ñ gosta desse tipo de coisa, pode pular e continuar a ler normalmente.

Essa é minha primeira fic. Espero q gostem.

**Ana** (a Ana Hakubi) ajudou na história e na revisão.

**DISCLIMER: **Death Note Ñ me pertence.

**Black-out**

O cabelo de L ainda pingava. Raito observava o garoto com carinho e pensava mil coisas. Ele mesmo estranhava seus pensamentos.

"_Ele está onde eu queria, ajoelhado aos meus pés;" _

"_Você vai morrer;"_

"_Seu rosto está tão sereno..." _

Mas, ao cair uma gota de chuva nas pernas de Raito, seus pensamentos mudam novamente e ele sente um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

"_O que seria isso"?_ - ele pergunta a si mesmo. Não sabe bem ao certo porque, mas gosta.

L massageava suavemente os pés de Raito, que logo percebe o sangue correr forte pelas veias. Engole pesado, pois nunca tinha sentido isso antes, prazer vindo das mãos de outro homem. Não podia ser; aquilo estava errado...

Mas cada pressão dada por L em seu pé só fazia aumentar a vontade de sentir melhor o toque daqueles dedos compridos. Sim, era isso que Raito queria.

Quando L já estava prestes a subir suas mãos para iniciar a massagem em Raito... Não podia ser, o telefone tocou, estragando toda e qualquer esperança de Raito sentir o calor de L em seu corpo.

Eles saíram apressadamente rumo ao elevador, para rapidamente se dirigirem ao QG de operações. Finalmente estavam prestes a capturar Kira.

O elevador descia, ambos nervosos, o momento enfim chegava... Mas o elevador parou de funcionar de repente. Um black-out ocorreu no prédio, deixando todos no escuro por alguns minutos; as luzes voltaram aos poucos, contudo, o elevador ainda permanecia parado - demoraria mais tempo para que voltasse a funcionar.

O detetive estava visivelmente preocupado, querendo acabar logo com isso; enquanto o estudante via nisso mais tempo para se preparar, pois sabia o que vinha pela frente.

Os dois, molhados, tremiam de frio. Ah... estavam longe demais um do outro para que pudessem sentir o calor que saía de seus corpos. Sentiam mesmo era vontade de se abraçarem, mas o orgulho os impedia mortalmente de tal gesto. Kira jamais abraçaria o detetive L, mas... e Raito, abraçaria Ryuzaki?

"_L seu maldito, por que está tão longe de mim_?" - o estudante sentia vergonha desses pensamentos. Por outro lado, aquele comedor de doces compulsivo sentia que aquilo era obra do destino, que teria o que queria, pois estava certo de seus desejos, mas sabia que deveria ir com calma para não assustar o rapaz.

"_Raito, por que não me olhas como um amigo de verdade? E só como seu inimigo? Ou melhor, inimigo de Kira_?" - esses pensamentos lhe feriam por dentro.

- O sistema de segurança deixa o elevador parado por três minutos, no máximo - disse L - espero que isso se resolva logo.

- Certamente você não faria nada que te fizesse perder tempo, não é?

- Hunf... – L sorria.

- Quero sair logo daqui. Estou molhado, droga.

- Já vamos sair, é só não nos desesperarmos – diz apertando o botão de emergência, que não funciona – certo, estamos realmente presos.

- O quê?—Raito parecia desesperado.

- Calma! O máximo que podemos fazer é esperar e nos livrarmos dessas roupas molhadas.

O moreno, na mesma hora, já foi tirando a camisa para que pudesse torcê-la e secar-se melhor. O jovem estudante se esforçou para não espiar a cena, mas era difícil não olhar, quando o reflexo das paredes internas do elevador mostrava tudo com detalhes.

"_Droga, ele é lindo! Arre! Mas o que é que eu estou pensando... Isso é errado, controle-se, Yagami Raito_."

-Você deveria fazer o mesmo, Raito kun, ou vai acabar se resfriando.

-Isso foi culpa sua, se não estivesse na chuva...

-Mas você teve curiosidade de saber por que eu estava lá, não é mesmo? – deixou escapar um sorriso levemente malicioso.

-...

-Oras, não foi tão sério. Agora é só torcer as roupas molhadas e esperar, que tudo dará certo.

-Ok.

Dito isso, Raito começou a tirar a camisa e camiseta molhada e torcê-las dentro de um pequeno cesto usado como lixeira, assim como havia feito L antes, e pendurá-las no aparador de mãos do elevador.

Um pouco nervoso, escorregou para sentar-se e ficou assim, olhando para o chão, enquanto L o admirava sem camisa

"_Que belo corpo você tem, Raito kun." _– pensava o moreno com seus botões.

Como sempre era decidido em seus assuntos, o jovem e empírico detetive fitou o alvo de seu desejo com vontade, o que causou certa estranheza no sem jeito estudante. Esse sabia o que aconteceria e mal podia esperar para ver.

"_Será que ele vai tentar algo ousado!?"_

As calças também estavam molhadas e L precisava se livrar delas, por isso fez o mesmo que fez com a camiseta. Voltou-se para o jovem esperando a mesma reação, que não veio, pois Raito era pudico demais - mas não tinha como não reparar na beleza magra do detetive.

"_Com toda essa magreza, como pode ser tão forte e tão... tão lindo! Droga, tô pensando essas besteiras de novo."_

-Vai se resfriar com as calças molhadas.

-Estou bem assim, obrigado.

-Tudo bem então, já que insiste...

Raito apenas suspirou. Isso foi o estopim para que L o agarrasse ali mesmo, sem pudores. O calado detetive beijou-o tão de repente, que Raito mal pôde entender o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que era aquilo que estava esperando há muito.

"_Beijo doce"._

As mãos de Raito mal podiam acreditar no que faziam, mas sim, elas estavam passeando pelo corpo daquele jovem adulto, que já não estava mais frio como antes. Um duelo de línguas acabara de ter início, enquanto aquele garoto de cabelos castanhos deslizava suavemente seus dedos nos ombros do mais velho.

L só se afastou um pouco para permitir que Raito respirasse e apenas o observou. Raito nunca tinha vistos olhos tão brilhantes e cheio de amor como aqueles que o detetive lhe lançava.

-Eu te amo, Raito kun.

-Ryuzaki...

-Shhhhhhh... -e o beijou novamente, dessa vez com calma e paixão, apenas deixando Raito mais zonzo ainda..

"_Ryuga... Ryuzaki... L... eu... eu também te amo"_ – porém, era orgulhoso demais para admitir tal sentimento

Os beijos do frio e calculista detetive iam descendo pelo corpo do garoto; orelhas, pescoço, ombros, mamilos, onde ele fez a festa com mordidinhas leves e sucção; e continuou a descer, até chegar ao umbigo. O rapaz era só alegria e, mesmo sem jeito, segurava a cabeça do detetive e afagava seus densos cabelos negros.

A felicidade de Raito se mostrava através do aumento de volume de seu membro, o que fez L sorrir ainda mais.

-Hmmm... –Ryuzaki sorriu. Com a boca, foi desabotoando a calça e abrindo o zíper para dar liberdade ao que parecia um coelho querendo sair da toca. Deu uma assoprada de leve na ponta do "coelho", fazendo o rapaz estremecer.

"_Por favor... isso é muito bom"._

Lambidas de leve vinham para deleite daquele que estava recebendo tais carícias, e não foram poucas, para lá e para cá, lambeu até as bolinhas. Colocou o coelho dentro da boca e começou a sugar de leve e depois com mais força. Parou. Segurando gentilmente as pernas do jovem, o detetive puxava o estudante para mais perto, a fim de penetrá-lo.

"_Ryuzaki_".

-Eu te quero agora, Raito kun.

-Sim...

Beijava-o loucamente, queria tê-lo cada vez mais perto, amá-lo e apenas isso. Por muitas vezes, tentou se afastar, mas sem sucesso. Aquelas mãos macias, quentes e de dedos compridos eram um licor doce que o inebriava.

Ryuzaki começou de leve, apenas introduzindo um dedo para acalmar o rapaz, depois mais um, preparando o terreno, para enfim penetrá-lo de verdade. Começou devagar e Raito apenas gemeu.

- Hmmmmmm...

- Devo parar?

- Não... Tá ótimo!!!

- Certo... –disse o detetive com certo alívio - Raito... Eu te amo!

- Eu... também!

- Meu primeiro amor.

- Hmmmmmmm...

Como um dragão, o membro de Ryuuzaki ardia em desejo e queria explorar cada vez mais aquele novo ambiente, mas L sabia que tinha que ir com cuidado.

A expressão de Raito eram um misto de sensações: dor e prazer; amor e ódio; desejo e repulsa; não sabia bem o que era, apenas sabia que estava gostando. E muito.

Como em tudo que fazia, Ryuzaki era perfeito, o que deixava mais louco ainda aquele jovem inexperiente. Beijava-lhe o pescoço, mordia a orelha, lambia com gosto tudo o que podia naquele corpo e isso só fazia aumentar a vontade de Raito de ficar para sempre nos braços do detetive que, convenhamos, também não tinha muita experiência nesse assunto.

O movimento de vai e vem se intensificava cada vez mais e o momento do clímax se aproximava, e as carícias no pequeno coelho faziam o jovem sentir mais e mais prazer.

"_Eu estou gostando tanto... será que isto está certo?_".

E, finalmente os dois chegaram juntos ao orgasmo. O cansaço fez Ryuzaki jogar-se para o lado, enquanto Raito continuava parado na mesma posição, tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

É, ele sempre pensa demais.

Raito passava a mão no peito, sentindo o próprio gozo que escorreu no clímax.

"_Estou coberto de... de... sêmen... meu próprio sêmen... isso é... estranho". _De tão perdido que estava nos próprios pensamentos, nem percebeu o repentino e carinhoso abraço que o detetive lhe dava

"_Meu pequeno Raito." _

-Está pensando em quê?- L perguntou ao jovem.

-Ah... Em nada não - ficou meio sem graça.

-Raito...

-Hm?

-Foi a primeira vez que fiz isso. E gostei muito, principalmente porque foi com você.

-Minha também – ficou encabulado após dizer isso.

-Eu te amo, Raito kun.

-Ah... eu também, Ryuzaki.

Permaneceram por um bom tempo assim, juntinhos e abraçadinhos.

Mas era chegada a hora de se recomporem, sabiam que a energia voltaria a qualquer momento. Raito limpou-se com a toalha, livrando-se das provas de seu momento de fraqueza. L entendeu perfeitamente a atitude do "amigo" e apenas sorriu, mas por dentro, sentia certa tristeza, pois sabia o que estava por vir. Entretanto, tinha uma única certeza, morreria feliz.

O silêncio reinou até que a energia voltou e os dois saíram do elevador.

-O elevador tem câmeras também, né?

-Sim.

-Urrr...

-Por quê?

-Será que nos viram?

-Acho que não. E mesmo se tivessem visto, foi só o Watari. Sem problemas.

-Sem problemas!? Como assim, sem problemas!? – Raito mostrou-se indignado.

-Eu confio em Watari, ele jamais contaria nada – disse L, muito tranqüilo.

-Ao menos ele não vai pôr no Youtube... – comentou, tentando se conformar.

-Youtube!? – L apenas riu.

Essa conversa aconteceu enquanto voltavam para a central, e Raito repassava seus planos, tentando espantar a pequena dúvida que lhe atrapalhava o raciocínio. Afinal, ele era Kira, deus do novo mundo, e nenhum tipo de sentimentalismo barato podia atrapalhá-lo.

"_Mas..."_.

Antes de entrarem, o detetive beijou a face lisa de Raito.

-Estou muito feliz de tê-lo como meu primeiro amigo e primeiro amor – fez questão de frisar a última afirmação – e se eu morrer hoje, quero que saiba que morrerei feliz.

Dito isso, com um sorriso sincero no rosto e um brilho no olhar capaz de ofuscar qualquer um, entrou na sala, deixando que a porta se fechasse logo atrás de si. Raito sentiu uma sensação ruim, um aperto em seu peito, engoliu pesado e entrou também na sala.

Sabia o que tinha que de ser feito e nada o faria mudar de idéia.

Será?

**FIM**

Fiz isso pq sempre fiquei indignada c/ aquele telefone q tocou na hora errada.

Desculpem pelos erros. Consertarei nas próximas ok.

Se odiou, reviews

Se gostou, reviews

Se ñ tá nem aí p/ erros, reviews

Mas comentem , please.


End file.
